Papillon
by Mary Chou
Summary: Ladybug sauva Paris. Marinette ignora Adrien. Tout allait bien. Tout ne tournait pas rond. Chat Noir sauva Paris. Adrien ignora Marinette. Tout ne tournait pas rond. Tout allait bien. Sur la pointe de la Tour Eiffel, un petit papillon noir, dans une grande maison de Paris, un homme éclata de rire. Sur les toits de Paris, une tortue, une abeille et un renard, à bout de solutions.


Ladybug éclata de rire à une bêtise de Chat Noir. Marinette eut un sourire à la pitrerie de Nino. Ladybug grimaça face à Alya. Marinette eut un éclat de colère face à Gabriel Agreste. Ladybug sauva Paris. Marinette ignora Adrien.

Tout allait bien. Tout ne tournait pas rond.

Chat Noir fit le pitre face à Ladybug. Adrien rit avec Chloé. Chat Noir fit le fou avec Nino. Adrien fut jaloux des Dupain-Cheng. Chat Noir sauva Paris. Adrien ignora Marinette.

Tout ne tournait pas rond. Tout allait bien.

Rose sema la zizanie. Juleka posa pour un magasine. Sabrina résista à Chloé. Max battit Kim à la course. Lila devint la meilleure amie de Mylene. Ivan rompit avec celle-ci. Alix jeta ses rollers. Nathaniel déchira son carnet.

La classe de 3e du collège Françoise Dupont était devenue folle.

Sur la pointe de la Tour Eiffel, un petit papillon noir, dans une grande maison de Paris, un homme éclata de rire.

Sur les toits de Paris, trois personnes se concertaient, à bout de souffle, à bout de solutions. Un garçon, deux filles. Une tortue, une abeille et un renard.

« —Vous vous en êtes rendues compte ?

—Oui.

—Paris va de travers. »

Le silence reprit ses droits. Les trois superhéros regardèrent la ville Lumière. Plus rien n'allait, tout était de travers. Ladybug et Chat Noir avaient été pris dans le piège du Papillon. Ils avaient entraîné dans leur sillage la ville entière.

« —Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

—Il faut trouver une solution.

—On a besoin de Ladybug.

—Elle ne viendra pas.

—Chat Noir non plus.

—Il faut se débrouiller sans eux alors. »

Une pause, choquée. Leurs esprits se rebellèrent contre cette idée. Ils avaient besoin de leurs camarades ! Le doute s'installa. A trois peut-être ? Ils pourraient attraper l'akuma et l'amener à Ladybug. Sinon ils demanderaient conseil à leurs kwamis. L'un d'eux aurait une solution.

« —Vous pensez… ?

—On n'a pas le choix.

—Il faut qu'on tente quelque chose avant que la ville ne soit détruite. »

La décision était prise. Le renard, l'abeille et la tortue se séparèrent et mirent leur projet à exécution.

Sur la pointe de la Tour Eiffel, un petit papillon noir, à ses pieds, deux adolescents se déchiraient. Leurs meilleurs amis étaient absents. La dispute était violente, publique. Personne ne s'en souciait, trop occupés à déchirer leurs liens les plus précieux pour se soucier de deux adolescents comme eux.

Dans un manoir splendide, un homme arrêta de rire. Dans son cœur, l'hésitation prit la place de l'allégresse. N'était-il pas en train de gâcher la vie de ce fils qu'il chérissait malgré tout ?

Sur la Tour Eiffel, le petit papillon noir cessa de battre les ailes. Marinette fit son plus beau sourire à Adrien. Chat Noir prit la main de Ladybug pour y déposer un baiser. Leurs yeux pétillaient.

Derrière le papillon, un renard. Une cloche en verre fut délicatement posée au-dessus du papillon. A côté du papillon, une abeille. Le fond de la cloche fut mis précautionneusement en-dessous du papillon. Le papillon battit les ailes pour s'échapper et la tortue devant lui l'en empêcha en maintenant la cloche de verre. Le renard et l'abeille firent descendre doucement la tortue qui s'accrochait à la cloche de verre comme à sa vie.

Adrien prit Marinette dans ses bras. Ladybug éclata de rire à un jeu de mot de Chat Noir. Marinette tomba une nouvelle fois amoureuse d'Adrien. Ladybug sauva Paris.

Ladybug embrassa Adrien. Chat Noir embrassa Marinette. Adrien tomba de nouveau sous le charme de Marinette. Chat Noir fit un jeu de mot en riant.

Le renard, l'abeille et la tortue soupirèrent, le soulagement libérant leur esprit. Les cinq superhéros coururent vers une bouche de métro et les cinq amis en sortirent en riant.

Tout allait bien.


End file.
